


Practice and warm ups

by mildinconvenience



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildinconvenience/pseuds/mildinconvenience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you spend it all on your bike again, stupid?" Michael snickered.<br/>"I, uh... I had a little accident with it last time, didn't I?"<br/>"Damn right you did," the curly-haired lad laughed harder as he recalled their last heist and Gavin laughed along with him.<br/>---<br/>This is just a collection of short pieces that qualify as practice, warm ups, or just getting thoughts down in physical form. They will be dialog heavy with little actual plot. Don't expect these to follow any linear timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idle Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, so I am a little rusty. I'll probably keep adding more, as I think of them. =u=  
> I can clear anything up if there's any confusion and I am open to comments and constructive criticism, so if there are any typos or anything I missed, please let me know!

"Kill," Ryan commanded. Edgar only sat, wagging his tail. With a sigh he added, "Trust me it usually works."

Ray let out a chuckle. "Dude, Edgar and I are tight." He crouched slightly to pat the pooch's head. "So, what did you have planned today?"

"Hmm. Not much. I was going to let Edgar back inside and maybe stop by Geoff's to collect my money. You want a ride over?" Ryan unlocked the door to the warehouse and ushered the dog inside. Ray followed after.

"Yeah, I'm game. What are you going to spend your share on?"

"Well," Ryan's voice strained as he reached the top cabinet for the treats, "I was eyeing the new jet on Elitas' website - here ya go, boy - thinking about giving that a whirl."

"Oh, what kinda jet?"

"It was the Bezra, I think it was called. Looked small and sporty."

"Shit, that sounds awesome. Maybe we can use it on the next heist."

"Here's to hoping." Ryan returned the dog treats back to the cabinet and the two said goodbye to Edgar before leaving the warehouse.

The ride to Geoff's apartment was simple and easy and filled with idle chatter. Upon reaching their destination, they climbed out of the vehicle and Ryan hit the buzzer to the door a few times. They were greeted by a familiar voice and then the sound of the front door unlocking. The pair entered and quickly made themselves at home, Ray on the couch and Ryan at the bar in the kitchen - where Geoff was too, of course.

"So Geoff, did you count the money?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll divvy it up once everybody gets here," the gent said, immediately returning to his glass of whiskey.

"I want it now, man. I've got daylight to burn."

Geoff raised a brow. "Yeah? What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Actually, it's in your interest as well. Elitas has a new jet."

"Yeah, the Bezra, I know. I already bought it."

"Damn, dude. Then stop holding out on me, I want to take that baby to the skies!"

"Ohohoho, you don't know what you're missing."

"I know I don't, because you won't let me find out!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head," Geoff grinned. "I've already texted the others, they'll be on their way soon."

Ryan scoffed, clearly not pleased, and left the bar to sit on the sofa next to Ray who had busied himself with whatever tasteless shows aired on Sundays. Just then, Jack walked through the front door. She was always on time and obedient to the boss's word, even if a little reluctant sometimes.

"So, what's the word?" she questioned, her voice ringing through the air in the massive apartment.

"It's payday. Did you happen to see Michael and Gavin on your way over?" Geoff questioned over the rim of his glass.

"Nope, not a hide nor hair."

"Probably got lost sucking each other's dicks somewhere," he stated to no one in particular, though it got some chuckles from the R&R Connection in the living room.

"Michael lives in the same building," Ryan reminded the group.

"Exactly!" Geoff exclaimed. "So there's no reason for them to be late - or him at least." 

As if scripted, Michael walked through the front door with Gavin at his heels.

"Jesus fucking Christ - okay, here's the plan, boys." The boss stepped out from behind the bar and ushered the stragglers into the living room. "I've got everyone's cut but you're going to have to spend some of it on the new jet-"

"Wot? There's a new jet?" the British lad asked.

"Yes, asshole. If you would let me speak, I was just about to get there. There's a new jet on Elitas' website called the Bezra and I'm gonna give you guys about a week to get it and get use to flying it. We won't be using it on our next heist, but we will be using it sometime in the future."

"Aw shit, does anyone know if it has guns?" Michael asked.

"I don't think it does but who knows? They coulda been hidden for all I know," Geoff replied. "Anyways, I've got your cuts here," he said, pulling a duffel bag out from under the coffee table, "Count it and make sure it's all there, and if not, I don't care."

There were a few chuckles and some light banter as the group crowded around the bag to collect their shares.

"I don't think I have enough to even get the bloody thing, Geoff," Gavin complained.

"How do you do that?" Michael inquired, ignoring that he wasn't addressed. "Where do you put it all?!"  

"Well, you know-"

"Did you spend it all on your bike again, stupid?" Michael snickered.

"I, uh... I had a little accident with it last time, didn't I?"

"Damn right you did," the curly-haired lad laughed harder as he recalled their last heist and Gavin laughed along with him.


	2. Lost Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shouldn't we go after him?" Gavin asked.
> 
> "He knew what he was getting into when he joined the crew. We all did." Geoff put bluntly.
> 
> "Yeah, but he could've di-"
> 
> "We can't go around reactivating our trail," the gent interrupted. "We will wait for any sign of him for the next few days, but after that, we'll need to fill the gap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a different set of tracks, this train is about the crew where everyone doesn't know Ryan's name, face, or voice, they just know him as Vagabond.  
> It's pretty sad in a couple places but it lightens up, I promise~  
> I was planning on this one being longer,so there are some open ends, but if it gets enough interest, I will continue it. =u=  
> And as always I am open to comments and constructive criticism!

The crew silently and sullenly filed through the front door. Tension in the air so thick, it could be cut with a knife. There was a mixture of no one knew what to say and no one could say anything - at least, not until Gavin opened his mouth.

"Shouldn't we go after him?"

"He knew what he was getting into when he joined the crew. We all did." Geoff put bluntly.

"Yeah, but he could've di-"

"We can't go around reactivating our trail," the gent interrupted. "We will wait for any sign of him for the next few days, but after that, we'll need to fill the gap."

Gavin accepted this and sat down on the couch next to Ray, who was so far gone at this point he didn't take in the motion. The rest of the crew also took seats in a circle around the livingroom, emitting various groans and sighs. Gavin reached for the remote and clicked on the television, the news blaring about their most recent heist, resulting in several pairs of eyes darting his direction and Gavin clicked the t.v. back off. Little conversation was exchanged. Eventually someone had asked what was for dinner, and a few options came up, but ultimately no one was all that hungry.

It was nearly 2 a.m. when a raggid and wet Vagabond finally showed up just to collapse in the doorway. Ray and Gavin rushed to his side, helping him back onto his feet and to the couch. Everyone berated him with their own version of "What happened?" and "Where have you been?" to which he just pulled out his pen and soggy notepad and slapped them down onto the coffee table.

"Go find him more paper," Geoff ordered, to which a couple people scrambled off to find something for the masked man to write on. Once a new spiral notebook was presented to him, the only words that showed up on the paper were " _I'm tired_."

"We should give him some space," Ray added.

Everyone seemed to accept it enough and settled back down into their seats. Vagabond reached up and pulled his mask off, his facepaint mostly gone from the water. Exposed were his soft features, save for his brow - his brow was the sternest thing about him at the moment as the rest of him remained defeated. Eyes shifted in the room but everyone remained quiet.

Ray stood. "I'll go get ya something to change into, Vagabuddy."

In just a few seconds, he returned from the hallway with a stack of clean clothes with a towel on top. The mute took the towel and wiped away what little of his facepaint remained and then struggled to get to his feet. Once again, Ray steadied him, guiding him the first few steps toward the bathroom until the blonde gent could handle the trip on his own. Out of sight, the group started to murmur with their theories on what could have happened to their lost hero. Back from the bathroom, the murmur died and silence retook the apartment as he sat down, eyeing the group that eyed right back.

"So," Jack started, "I guess this means we'll celebrate as usual?"

"Right!" Geoff chimed.

"Bevs at the Vanilla Unicorn," Gavin sang, and immediately the crew buzzed with new life, as if nothing happened.

Ray got comfortable on the couch next to Ryan as the remaining four prepared themselves for their victory celebration, creating a whole list of things to do tomorrow. Ray didn't hear a sound but he could see Ryan visibly sigh through the corner of his eye.

"Do you need anything?"

Slowly, he picked up the notebook, but he did reply. " _Some water and painkillers would be nice_."

Ray went to the kitchen and came back, handing him the items. "Cheer up, man, we did it."

The night ended when the crew finished their plans and dispersed into their own separate bedrooms, leaving Ray and Ryan on the couch in silence despite the noise emitted from Ray's DS. Somewhere along the way, Ryan had passed out from pure exhaustion, his legs pinning Ray where he sat. Worried he'd wake him, Ray accepted his fate and clicked off his DS. Looks like he was sleeping here tonight.

 

* * *

 

One by one, the crew woke up and filled the livingroom. Light banter hung in the air until someone reminded the crew that they still had a loose end to tie up.

"So Vagabond, what happened yesterday, anyway?" Michael questioned.

The gent picked up his notebook that rested on the coffee table. " _Ryan. My name is Ryan._ " The group cooed and chattered about this new bit of information while he took his time writing his reply. Once finished, he handed the notebook to Ray.

" _I was in the cargobob when cops started shooting at me_ ," Ray read aloud. " _They did a number on it but I managed to get away. I was above the ocean when it stalled and crashed. I got out okay but I was still in the middle of the water_." His eyebrows narrowed more and more with every word that came out of his mouth. " _I swam to shore but by then my phone was already water-logged and I couldn't text for help. I walked back to the apartment from Vespucci Beach. I called you all beforehand, hoping you would know what happened, but I guess that did more harm than good_. - Yeah no joke," Ray added. He noticed there were more words at the very bottom that he quickly read to himself. " _Sorry Ray, I felt like they should know. I'll give you another perk to being my teammate_."

"Well, we're glad you're back, buddy," Geoff stated.

"Yeah, and you did a bang-up job keeping the police off us," Gavin praised.

Everyone quickly nodded in agreement and Geoff continued, "Speaking of which, we have a schedule to stick to! If you guys want to celebrate we have some business to take care of first."

Whipping the train back on track, they started collecting their things in order to start the day. While everyone busied themselves, Ryan wrote a quick note and passed it to Ray. " _Thanks for taking care of me_."

"No problem, man. R&R Connection." Ray smiled, offering a fist to which Ryan returned the gesture with a bump of his own.

First, Geoff and Jack did a supplies run, replacing any ammo, explosives, and armor they had used during their heist, as well as repairing any cars that needed it, and grabbing groceries. Next, they picked up the rest of the crew and went for a quick shopping spree and went out to eat. Evening quickly came and after they were done, they stopped by the apartment for a minute to unload their bags and grab anything else they might need for the rest of the night. Four of the six crew members lingered around the exit.

"You guys coming or what?" Geoff asked, hand on the doorknob.

Ryan picked up his notebook and quickly scribbled down a reply. " _I am still exhausted. Go without me_."

"Ray?" The tattooed gent inquired.

"Nah, I'd rather catch up on some achievements."

"Hear that, boys?" Geoff's voice hollared to the group that exited before him. "We've got two designated drivers, so drink up!" His voice echoed through the stairwell before eventually fading.

Ryan pondered for a moment before hashing out something in his notebook again, tapping on the shoulder of the lad that sat on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. Ray's eyes glanced back and forth between the paper and the t.v. screen several times until he was finally able to take in all of the writing. " _What would you like your new perk to be?_ "

"Uhh..." Ray breathed, eyes still glued to the screen. "I dunno, man. What kinda juicy secrets you got?"

" _For starters, my first name isn't really Ryan. It's James._ "

"James Ryan?" Ray snickered. "Sounds like some sort of king."

Ryan tapped on his shoulder again. This time all that was written was the name " _Haywood_." Ray chuckled even louder.

"Okay, I take that back. You sound like a nerdy white suburban dad."

Ryan smiled and wrote his reply. " _Aw. Can't I be both?_ "

"No one's stoppin' ya." Ray answered. Their conversation quickly died when Ryan had nothing left to reply with, and Ray's attention still on his game. The blonde tore a sheet of paper out of the notebook and within a short moment, Ray caught a glimpse of a paper airplane soaring through the apartment. This continued for about three more airplanes until Ray supposed he got bored of it because eventually a fancy new paper hat showed up on the lad's head.

"Where do you even pick up these random skills?"

" _Eh. You get a lot of time on your hands when you live alone for so long._ "

"No family or nothin'?"

" _I had a wife and two kids. That changed when I lost my mind. I became cold and numb. She didn't want me near them, and I didn't want to hurt them so I moved far enough away so distance could prevent that. Other than that though, no other blood relatives are still alive._ "

Ray's expression quickly disintegrated into sympathy as he read. "I'm sorry to hear that. You ever miss them?"

" _Sometimes. But I don't always know if I actually do, or if I do because it's nostalgic. Like looking through rose-tinted glasses._ "

"Well, you've always got us. We're not exactly perfect or the most coordinated, but we'll take care of ya no matter what goes on upstairs."

" _Stop, you'll make me blush_."

Ray grinned and returned to his game, another comfortable silence befalling them. After a few minutes, another accessory slipped over Ray's head: a paper chain necklace. And not long after, a matching bracelet joined that. "What are you trying to do, be my sugar daddy?" Ray laughed.

" _I mean, I'm not saying I'm opposed to the idea_."

He only shook his head, smiled, and said nothing. The two sat peacefully in the livingroom for a while with only the dull sounds of shooting coming from the t.v. until Ryan filled the air with a little more paper rustling. The last thing to appear was a chain of six paper people holding hands. The first had a skull face doodled on it, the second wore glasses, the third had a frizzy bob, the fourth grew a mustache, the fifth bore curly hair and freckles, and the last showed nothing but a nose. Ray's laughter rang through the apartment.

Hours passed and eventually the party was brought back to the apartment. Jack, only having had a couple of drinks, was fine enough to drive them all home. Immediately upon entering the door, the origami was questioned.

"What the fuck is all this?" Geoff slurred.

"Ryan is still on painkillers and slowly descending into madness." Ray answered.

The two inebriated lads quickly insisted Ryan make them ninja stars and shivs, to which he did, and Michael and Gavin battled through the whole apartment like the drunken assholes they are. Geoff and Jack continued to drink on the couch and managed to steal the television back from Ray. Sighing, Ray shrugged. "I'm not going to be the only sober one in this house. Time to pull out the trusty ol' bong."

 

* * *

 

Ray awoke to a quiet morning, the paper accessories somehow managing to hold up alright through the night. He stood and removed them, setting them on the table. The rest of the crew was scattered around the livingroom still asleep. Yeah. They weren't coordinated and they definitely weren't perfect, but they were family.


	3. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a weird ass coincidence," Ray finally thought out loud.
> 
> "It is, isn't it?" Ryan agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this other than I am trying out different headcanons ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also this is where the content rating takes a step up the ladder a bit oops  
> it talks about sex and kinks *waggles brows*

"Asexual?"

  
"Yeah, you know, like... I'm not interested."

  
"So... all those jokes about being a virgin are true, and that's just you making fun of yourself?"

  
Ray turned away. "Yeah..."

  
"What qualifies as 'asexual'?"

  
"I don't really think it's that easy. There's no real qualifiers because everyone's situation is different. You can have sex and still be asexual."

  
There was a bit of silence and Ryan supposed Ray could sense him staring since he turned back to him. "...I'm sorry, I'm trying to understand."

  
"It's hard to explain but you can still get hard-ons and jack off and have sex and stuff, but without feeling sexually attracted to someone to do it. At least, that's how I see it. That probably didn't help."

  
Ryan shook his head, "No, I think I understand, but if there's no attraction then isn't it kind of - well, unenjoyable?"

  
Ray shrugged. "There's still some things that get peoples blood pumpin'."

  
Ryan could feel the core of his stomach heat up as these words slipped out of his mouth, "Are there uh, any things that do that for you?"

  
Ray almost couldn't force words over the lump forming in his throat. "I've found a couple things."

  
"Do... do you care to share?" Ryan asked. "You don't have to, of course. I'm just- I'm curious," he added quickly.

  
Ray stared down at his hands as he nervously thumbed at his palm. "I'm kinda into frottage a little bit."

  
Ryan nodded, "Yeah, that's a good one. Can't blame you there."

  
"...And I have sensitive inner thighs."

  
"That's - that's interesting," the blonde fumbled, battling images out of his mind. Feeling a ping of guilt, he tried to help the conversation topic.

"Not to change the subject, but I'm kind of wondering - well, maybe it's not really changing the subject. It kinda fits with it? - Anyway, is there a word for feeling sexually attracted to people but not... romantically?"

  
"Aromantic?"

  
"Oh, that was simple."

  
"Are you aromantic?" Ray questioned.

  
"I mean - I don't know. I didn't even know it existed, but maybe."

  
Ray's heart sank a little. "Have you ever felt romantically attracted to anyone?"

  
"I have a few times, or I thought I did, but it was never serious or never lasted longer than maybe a month? I don't like the commitment. I think I need to start off with something a little more casual," the gent tried to explain.

  
"I can understand that," Ray nodded, eyeing the ground at his feet.

  
Observing Ray in this moment told Ryan everything and he wondered how he never cared to see it sooner.

  
"Ray, do you... you know, have feelings for me?"

  
The lad sighed once his secret was found out. To be honest, it was a little relieving to him. "I may have a little crush on you, yeah," Ray chuckled lightly at his own silly predicament.

  
"Aw, Ray, I'm flattered," Ryan sang. "I'm sorry I can't say I return the feelings. But I will admit, you were one of the few people I thought twice about."

  
Ray grinned up at him, teasing. "Romantically or sexually?"

  
"Uhhh... both." Ryan squeaked out.

  
"Gross, dude," Ray laughed and playfully punched Ryan's shoulder. Ryan hummed out a laugh of his own and the two sat peacefully for a moment.

  
"What a weird ass coincidence," Ray finally thought out loud.

  
"It is, isn't it?"

  
"I really like you a lot just being my best friend, though."

  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing. I think the R&R Connection works best as a mutual platonic relationship."

  
"I couldn't have said it better myself, buddy." Ray said, holding out his fist, to which Ryan responded by bumping it with his own.


End file.
